


Felicity

by dreamyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekbeom is an Idiot, Baekhyun's Family, Fluff, Kyungsoo Deserves Better, Lame Comedy, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyeon/pseuds/dreamyeon
Summary: Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are dating for 6 months when they decide to meet each other's family. Baekhyun meets Kyungsoo's parents and everything is perfect, but when it's Kyungsoo's turn to meet his boyfriend's family, it's a totally different story... And he will have to survive that.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Felicity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!!!  
It has been a while since I last came here to post anything, so I'm rather surprised at myself (I wasn't planning to post anything at this time). This fanfiction was originally written in 2017 and it was part of a brazilian fanfic fest for Baekhyun, which I loved to join. I decided to translate it because I really like this story and I kind of re-wrote some parts that I felt it could be better, so... yeah, I hope is readable enough.  
Just a warning: there are some really embarrassing scenes in this story, so if you don't feel comfortable, I highly suggest you to not read it. I really mean it jsasassak  
Well, happy valentine's day and have a good reading!!!

  
  


Do Kyungsoo never really liked the idea of dating.

For him, dating was only beautiful in movies and TV shows, because in real life it could only result in headache, betrayal or disappointment, an unnecessary waste when he could just fulfill his needs with rounds of casual sex and fun. Kyungsoo was practical and he avoided every affair that lasted more than two, at most three, nights of sex.

Kyungsoo wasn't a big fan of romance and, for this reason, he was surprised at himself after knowing Byun Baekhyun — a Computer Science genius — at one of Jongdae's crazy parties.

Contrary to what you probably be thinking, it wasn't love at first sight nor that bizarre soulmate thing. In fact, it was just an insane round of sex, so good that they repeated again, and again, and again, consequently exceeding the limit of nights that Kyungsoo could have sex with the same person without stinking of commitment and future disappointments.

Kyungsoo even tried to get out, explain to Baekhyun his stupid scheme and thus avoid a broken heart, but he ended up staying — or rather, allowing Baekhyun to stay. And Baekhyun stayed for one, two, three weeks… until Kyungsoo got so used to his smell impregnated on his own clothes, to the delicious sensation of his feet rubbing against his at night, and to the kisses full of affection — that softened his entire body when he asked for forgiveness for exchanging him for a stupid game — that he let him enter his heart just a little bit more.

Baekhyun wasn't exactly the guy of anyone's dream, he was a mess of hair dyed a different color every two months, easy smiles, outrageous laughs, band and animes t-shirts that Kyungsoo had never heard of, colored socks and almost always crooked glasses. He was a lover of cute animals, sweets, lively music and violent games. He was hater number 1 of cucumbers, too healthy foods and Kyungsoo's coworker, Chanyeol — because he had too many teeth and second intentions to his taste. He was needy, dramatic… the list was long.

However, Kyungsoo liked Baekhyun, liked the way he always made him laugh of his jokes, the way he kissed him intensely and lovely, the way he took off his clothes and fucked him hard on the living room floor or in the bedroom — or on any surface where they could fuck —, the way he easily gave in when Kyungsoo wanted to test new positions to spice up their relationship and even the way he pissed him off and ended up fighting just to make up minutes later. Kyungsoo really liked Baekhyun, a lot, much more than he could express.

That's why they had been together for six incredible months, without a doubt the longest relationship of Kyungsoo's life, breaking the previous record of four and a half months. That's also why Baekhyun thought he was in love and decided to say it to Kyungsoo, asking him out and miraculously being accepted by his lover, who also thought he was in love.

It turns out that six months of dating also meant — in some stupid invented rule to complicate others’ lives — assuming the compromise of knowing each other’s family, and Kyungsoo had zero experience in that, although Baekhyun insisted that his parents would love him.

Baekhyun had already been introduced to his family — under free and spontaneous pressure — and he was simply adored by everyone. His father, his mother, Seungsoo, Seungsoo's wife, his little nephew and Frodo — the dog — were captivated by Baekhyun's undeniable charisma, which made him happy and relieved because Baekhyun seemed to adore them too.

However, despite Kyungsoo trying to postpone the "obligation" to meet his boyfriend's family, the big day was close — and with it, the desire of run away and cut the bonds built in six months of pure romance, fire and love, although he wasn't crazy to break up with Baekhyun at this point.

Baekhyun planned everything, they would stay at his parents' house in Bucheon for two weeks and a few days, giving Kyungsoo no choice but to accept it when he pouted cutely and promised to give him the best blowjob of his life. In the end of the night, between strangled moans and tears of pleasure, Kyungsoo said yes.

Perhaps because he got himself too much in the moment, Kyungsoo was in a trap now. After a short drive to his boyfriend hometown, he would say hello to the real hell on earth.

In Baekhyun's dreams, everything would be wonderful, his family would absolutely love Kyungsoo and treat him super well. In the harsh reality, everything was going from bad to worse — and it only tended to get worse.

It was explicit how the Byun's didn't really like Kyungsoo's presence, literally. A deadly silence had settled in the house when Baekhyun arrived hand in hand with Kyungsoo and introduced him as his boyfriend, alerting the state of calamity.

Honestly, Kyungsoo already imagined that it would be like that, because he wasn't exactly the son-in-law — and brother-in-law — that someone would ask God. He had a shy and quiet way that few people liked. To be real, he was disappointed, but not surprised.

What could he do if he was a social disaster?

Nothing. Kyungsoo had given up of trying to be sociable a long time ago.

However, the situation now was at least uncomfortable: three pairs of eyes stared at him, as if he were some kind of animal on display at the zoo, in a frightening silence.

Kyungsoo had been through many embarrassing situations before, such as when he got caught kissing the reverend's daughter; or when he got inside a strange car for three days in a row because it was very similar to Jongdae's car; or when he sent inappropriate messages to a unknown number by accident; or when he wished happy birthday to his boss on the wrong day… The list was long, but that current situation certainly won them all.

The mood was heavy and it seemed more and more difficult to breath, his armpit was sweating like never before and his heart was beating frantically in his chest. It was official, he was about to shit himself and the fault was all on Baekhyun and that stupid idea he should never have accepted. Damn Byun Baekhyun and that wonderful mouth.

"So, Kyungsoo!" Byun Eunji, the mother, started to speak in a cheerful tone (and evidently false by the slightly twisted expression), trying to start a conversation. "How old are you?"

Kyungsoo swallowed and searched for Baekhyun's eyes, who seemed oblivious to the brief interview that he was about to undergo, pleased to see his mother making conversation with his boyfriend.

Kyungsoo shook his head slightly and concentrated on answering.

"I'm twenty-four years old."

"You're young," Baekbeom said in a rather surprised tone.

Kyungsoo wasn't sure how he should interpret that.

"What do you do for a living?" Eunji kept asking.

"I'm a graphic designer," Kyungsoo replied kindly, but in a low tone.

"Are you well paid?" Byun Beomseok, the father, got into the conversation.

"Dad!" Baekhyun scolded with a chuckle.

"I think so…?" Kyungsoo answered nervously.

"And are you graduated?" Baekbeom asked.

"Yes, of course."

"Do you have any religious?" Eunji questioned.

"I'm christian."

The three smiled in relief.

Christians, absolutely.

"Does your family approve your relationship with our Baekhyunie?" Mrs. Byun asked curiously.

"Yes, they adored him," Kyungsoo said embarrassed, while Baekhyun wrapped his arm around his waist discreetly.

"Hm… they must have really adored him, our Baekhyunie is a good man," Baekbeom said, his eyes locked into the show of affection between the couple.

"He really is," Kyungsoo agreed with a fond smile, making his boyfriend smile too.

"So are you, Soo," Baekhyun said affectionately.

Kyungsoo blushed instantly, forgetting a little about the Byuns' presence and focusing on his boyfriend's beautiful eyes, sighing like a fool.

Damn, he was so in love.

The two were interrupted by an "ahem" from Mr. Byun, who strongly disapproved any kind of affection. 

Kyungsoo quickly looked away from Baekhyun and focused on the three strangers who, for some reason, didn't seem to like his presence that much.

"So, dear, how is life in the big city?" Eunji directed her attention to her son, deciding to leave Kyungsoo out of the conversation.

Baekhyun smiled excitedly and started to answer, not noticing the weird atmosphere that was settled between his family and his boyfriend.

Kyungsoo sighed softly and tried to focus on Baekhyun's warm touch on his waist and the lively laugh that sounded in his ears.

He already predicted that this week would be a long one.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


X

  
  
  
  
  
  


Saying that the Byuns didn't like Kyungsoo would be an understatement compared to the nightmare he was experiencing.

Kyungsoo had only been there for four days, but he already wanted to pack his things, leave and pretend that everything was just a bad dream.

It is true that Kyungsoo wasn't the most lovable person in the world with his quiet, reserved and shy personality, but he also wasn't the most hateful person to be treated that way.

Baekhyun's parents seemed to dislike every single detail about Kyungsoo, his mannerisms and habits, his tastes, his clothes and even his appearance.

Eunji would say that Kyungsoo should be a better boyfriend for her son, taking care of him like a wife would take care of a husband — a thought too heteronormative for Kyungsoo's taste, who cherished his individuality and, above all, his independence — and doing all his wills.

Beomseok, on the other hand, would say that Kyungsoo should be smarter and watch the golf games that passed early in the morning because golf was really important — for a sixty year old man.

Baekbeom was even worse: he would say that Kyungsoo should detach a little bit from Baekhyun and let him have fun during that week because it was supposed to be a family week and, obviously, Kyungsoo was not part of it.

Baekhyun even tried to improve the situation, making jokes here and there, always dissing whenever his mother started to criticize his choices and comforting Kyungsoo with bright smiles and affectionate kisses when no one was looking... However, it didn't always work, the battle had already been announced.

At the moment, Baekhyun's parents were out shopping, and the couple was in the living room, looking for something to watch on television while Kyungsoo grumbled about the fact that they had never been to the movies together again.

Baekhyun put a random TV show to watch and settled down next to his boyfriend, kissing his cute pout and promising that they would see as many movies as he wanted as soon as they returned to Seoul, making him smile totally in love.

“Has anyone ever said that you are the best boyfriend in the world?” Kyungsoo asked with a fond smile.

"I don't remember… you're the only boyfriend I have and you never said that to me," Baekhyun joked.

"Idiot."

"I am."

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and pulled him by the back of his neck, kissing his mouth passionately, with tongue and everything.

In the last few days, with the Byuns' constant watch, it was difficult to have any more intimate contact than simple kisses. Baekhyun even tried to make some progress, late at night, when everyone else was sleeping, but Kyungsoo always pushed him away because he thought it was disrespectful with his family — and the Mario Bros' posters taped to the wall.

Without missing the opportunity, Baekhyun returned the kiss excitedly, squeezing Kyungsoo's waist and bringing him closer. Kyungsoo gasped between the kiss, feeling his boyfriend's skillful tongue move in his mouth and heat starting to rise in his body. They were so involved in making out that when they realize it, Baekhyun was already on top of Kyungsoo, kissing him wantonly.

However, as soon as Kyungsoo's hands started to lift Baekhyun's shirt, the door was thrown open by the Byuns. And Baekhyun got so scared that he fell on the floor. 

The scene was so embarrassing that Kyungsoo even blushed — a very rare event considering his personality — and Baekhyun let out a scream, too high for his parents' ears.

An awkward silence took over the room in the next few seconds, until Eunji recovered from the shock of seeing her little son almost sucking Kyungsoo's soul in a _ very inappropriate _ kiss and cleared her throat.

"Good morning, boys… I see you enjoyed the morning by yourselves." She raised an eyebrow. "I hope you didn't do anything on my couch."

"We didn't!" Baekhyun denied quickly, getting up from the floor and almost stumbling again.

By then, Kyungsoo's face was so red that it looked like he was about to explode.

"I'm sorry, we were just… uh… watching a movie?" Kyungsoo tried to defend himself.

Baekbeom laughed out loud, placing the bags on the floor and looking at Kyungsoo mockingly.

"I know what movie you guys were watching pretty well," he commented ironically. “Byun Baekhyun and The Tongue Deep in Your Throat."

"Baekbeom!" the three Byuns scolded in unison. 

Baekbeom simply shrugged, leaving the scene.

The others stayed there, looking at each other's faces in a very embarrassing way, at least until Baekhyun's mother sighed in defeat and decided to end that weird moment at once.

"I bought seafood to eat today," she announced, looking directly at Kyungsoo. "Want to help me prepare lunch?"

It sounded more like a order than an invite, which Kyungsoo couldn't refuse even if he wanted to.

He silently agreed, after noticing some Baekhyun's anxious glances at him — as if he was trying to tell him something by telepathy — and Beomseok's apparent discomfort, who hadn't even said a word.

Kyungsoo got up from the sofa, adjusting his clothes that were rumpled and following his beautiful mother-in-law to the kitchen, thinking of impossible plans to disappear without being noticed.

_ Shit. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


[...]

  
  
  
  
  
  


Eunji cut the vegetables with exaggerated force while Kyungsoo stirred the saucepan calmly.

It was silent — except for the sound of the knife hitting the food chopping board violently — and neither of them really wanted to talk, although Baekhyun's mother certainly wanted to have a word with him.

To be completely honest, Kyungsoo never imagined himself in that kind of situation before, since he was inexperienced in terms of romantic relationships and all the commitments that came along, and he was quite anxious and uncomfortable. But at the same time, he didn’t want to play that 'poor guy role' just because Baekhyun's family didn’t like him.

Kyungsoo could be antisocial and a little weird, but he was persistent, and he loved Baekhyun too much to give up without putting up a fight, even if that fight was quite arduous and unpleasant.

Kyungsoo was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost jumped when his mother-in-law's voice resounded in the kitchen, scolding him for his lack of attention for letting the sauce almost overflow from the pan, looking very annoyed.

“Watch it!,” she said, approaching and turning off the stove. “Be careful.”

Kyungsoo's eyes widened, realizing what had happened.

“Sorry, Mrs.”

“Don't call me Mrs, I'm not old,” she said with a frown. 

"And should I call you what?" he asked confused.

"Eunji, my name," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, sorry," Kyungsoo muttered embarrassed.

"Stop apologizing."

"Okay…"

Eunji turned around, going back to what she was doing before Kyungsoo almost letting the sauce be ruined.

"What did you see in Baekhyun?" Eunji questioned out of nowhere, scaring Kyungsoo, who shrank minimally.

_ Shouldn't the question be what Baekhyun saw in him? _

"Pardon?"

"What do you like about my son? Why are you with him? Does he make you happy? Do you make him happy?" she shot everything at once.

Kyungsoo moved a little uncomfortable.

There were many things he liked about Baekhyun, like the way he always made him laugh, even in the most inappropriate moments, or the way he made him blush when he called him beautiful, or the way he made him feel loved even with a simple look… And many other things that he surely wouldn't like to tell his mother-in-law.

What did he like about Baekhyun?

"Everything," he answered abruptly. "I-I mean, I like him as a whole, he's amazing and I love him, so…" He left in the air. “I'm with him because he makes me happy and I think it's mutual.”

Eunji nodded silently, sorting out some clams and processing the words in her head.

Kyungsoo seemed genuinely sincere and in love with her son. Even though she hated to admit… deep inside, she felt a little jealous about her youngest son, it was painful to see him grow wings and fly with a new love. After all, Baekhyun was never the type to introduce his love affairs, so it wasn't hard to understand that Kyungsoo wasn't just anybody.

Eunji sighed, directing her attention to Kyungsoo.

"I see," she said with a soft expression. "Now help me with these clams, just don't stand there looking at me."

Kyungsoo nodded frantically and offered to help her, strangely relieved that he didn't need to have another unpleasant conversation after four bad days.

Maybe he was singing victory too soon, but for now, everything was fine.

There was still a week and a few days to go.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


X

  
  
  
  
  
  


In the blink of an eye, four days became seven and things were pretty much the same — not _ exactly _ the same, but not so much better either.

Kyungsoo was trying, really trying, to win over his in-laws and his brother-in-law, with all his shyness, weird sense of humor, culinary skills and a lot, _ a lot, _ of patience to handle all the critics he received at the meals they ate together.

Baekhyun tried to help, but he ended up getting in the way most of the time, and Kyungsoo preferred to win the Byuns' trust on his own.

However, despite all the regrets, Kyungsoo was still happy, really happy to have someone like Baekhyun beside him, who loved him as much as he was loved, in a reciprocity that he had never experienced until that moment and that alone was enough for him to keep insisting.

Kyungsoo sighed tiredly. The day had been a heavy one for him, who heard several Eunji's complaints and Baekbeom's silly jokes while visiting the plant fair in the city center. Was there anything worse than a jealous mother-in-law and brother-in-law? Kyungsoo could only have done something very wrong in the past life to deserve such a punishment.

“Your family hates me,” he stated after coming back from the bathroom, wiping his hair with a towel and looking at his boyfriend, that was playing with his celphone, lying on their bed. 

Baekhyun immediately stopped what he was doing, looking back at him and sitting on the bed before sighing a little guilty. 

“My family doesn't hate you…" he tried to comfort him with an unconvincing smile. “It just… must be hard for them to see that I, who have always been very discreet about my past relationships, brought someone to meet them.”

Kyungsoo shook his head, approaching the bed and lying next to his boyfriend lazily.

"I know it's hard, but sometimes they treat me as if I'm an intruder, that's so frustrating," Kyungsoo almost whimpered, restraining himself from giving up and asking them to return to Seoul soon.

"You are not an intruder." Baekhyun laughed, giving a kiss on his temper and getting up to take a shower. "I brought you, you are my guest."

"Honorable guest," Kyungsoo snapped back mockingly.

Baekhyun frowned, busy taking off his clothes. 

"Yes, you are."

"You don't understand, my parents adored you.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "It's been a new and totally strange experience for me."

Baekhyun sighed and approached the bed, noticing his boyfriend's frustration all over his face.

"Are you not feeling well here? Do you wanna go home?"

_ Home. _

Every time Kyungsoo remembered home, he could only imagine him and Baekhyun in it, happily ever after with their games, movies, anime, series, indie songs, exotic foods, sweets and lots of sex. Since when Baekhyun became part of the scenario he envisioned as his home? His plans of not getting involved had long since been ruined, but it still amazed him how he had been captured so intensely.

"I'm fine... just a little tired, that's it," he replied a little distantly.

Baekhyun hummed in agreement, getting closer to the bed and hovering over Kyungsoo, wearing only his underwear.

"I can help you fix that…" Baekhyun said casually.

"How?" Kyungsoo asked rhetorically, letting out a giggle when he felt his legs being caressed and spread by Baekhyun, who was already settling between them, slow and sneaky.

"Like this…" Baekhyun replied with an obscene movement of his hips. "And like that…" One more move.

Kyungsoo moaned softly, more sensitive than usual for not having had any sexual contact in the past few days and pulled his boyfriend by the hair, attacking him with a needy kiss.

Baekhyun didn't hesitate to return the kiss, crazy to put an end to the longing he felt for Kyungsoo and his beautiful body, moving his hips with more effort while his lover moaned in his mouth, asking for more between kisses.

Kyungsoo squirmed in pleasure when he felt Baekhyun's cock rub against his ass — even though they were both partly dressed — and didn't restrain his own hands, which automatically went to his boyfriend's underwear to take it out at once.

Baekhyun immediately understood the message, so he quickly moved away and removed the only pieces that made it impossible for them to make direct contact, approaching him again and kissing him savagely, trying to merge their bodies.

At that moment, Kyungsoo was so turned on and eager to be fucked that he completely forgot _ where _ they were, his body soaked in sweat while he asked Baekhyun to touch him more, which was soon granted. Baekhyun took care to fulfill his wish by preparing him with his long, thin and delicious fingers inside his ass before proceeding to fuck him the way he asked, hard and fast.

Kyungsoo totally lost track of things when Baekhyun intensified his thrusts, scratching his broad shoulders and groaning louder than he should have — considering where they were — being silenced by his man's delicious lips on his and feeling so good that it was hard not to moan, sucking his lower lip to discount.

Kyungsoo was almost at the climax, tightening his thighs around Baekhyun's waist and wanting to be fucked deeper while he moaned in his mouth. And Baekhyun was almost there too, pulling away just to put Kyungsoo's legs on his shoulders and taking him harder as he increased the pace of thrusts and grunted out of control, watching his lover moan silently and pull the sheets between his fingers.

Kyungsoo looked so good that Baekhyun didn't resist to kiss him, suffocating his moans with his mouth as they fucked hard, their bodies colliding graciously. They were both so close to coming that they didn't even hear the soft knock on the door, nor did they notice when Baekbeom practically yanked it out by the force he used to open it... at least not until they heard a scream that almost caused them a heart attack.

"FUCK, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Baekbeom shouted, with an expression that would be funny if the whole situation wasn't tragic.

Kyungsoo's eyes widened so much that they looked as if they were about to pop out of his face, shocked to have been caught in such an… intimate moment.

On the other hand, Baekhyun seemed petrified, not believing what was happening.

"MY GOD, MY LIFE WILL NEVER BE THE SAME, HOW TO UNSEE THIS, LORD?" Baekbeom kept shouting, disturbed to see his little brother… tucked between his brother-in-law's thighs. 

After a millisecond, Baekhyun recovered from the initial shock, quickly moving away from Kyungsoo and running to kick Baekbeom out of there.

"Next time, warn before entering!" Baekhyun basically growled, slamming the door on his brother's face.

As soon as Baekhyun turned to face his boyfriend, he felt the embarrassment increasing and had a slight feeling that they were fucked — not in a good way, of course, his cock had softened after the incident and he assumed that Kyungsoo's had too.

"Eer… are you all right?" Baekhyun asked with an embarrassed smile and a face redder than pepper.

Kyungsoo didn't answer anything, just grabbed a pillow and started _ screaming _ out of frustration and shame.

One thing was for sure: Baekhyun wouldn't get any closer to that body until the end of the trip.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


X

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo was seriously considering killing himself due to the shame he felt the moment he entered the kitchen the day after that horrendous episode. Nothing could explain the embarrassment that took over his body, not even the thousand memes that Jongdae sent every day, which he liked quite a lot.

It was no longer enough to have been caught in the middle of sex by no one other than his brother-in-law, he still had to face him the next day and pretend to be okay so that his in-laws wouldn't find out — this if they didn't already know, Baekbeom seemed to enjoy gossiping. Honestly, Kyungsoo didn't think the day could be any more beautiful.

The whole family was reunited, in an uncomfortable silence. Kyungsoo looked at his coffee cup as if it were the most interesting thing in the world, while Baekhyun looked at him sideways, all concerned; Eunji and Beomseok seemed to understand nothing while Baekbeom seemed to have discovered the cure for cancer.

Definitely, the day was beautiful.

Suddenly, Baekbeom cleared his throat and broke the silence.

"So… did everyone sleep well?" He asked interestedly, his eyes focused on the couple.

"Y-yeah," Baekhyun and Kyungsoo said at the same time.

"Yes, dear," Eunji replied, a little less tense by the interrupted silence. "How about you?"

"I slept well…" He shrugged. "I only had trouble sleeping because I saw a horrible scene."

Beomseok frowned.

"Did you watch a horror movie?"

Baekhyun looked at him uneasily.

"Much worse... A poor quality porn movie."

Kyungsoo almost choked on his coffee.

"Beom!" Eunji scolded.

"Everyone is grown up, Mom, I'm sure there is no virgin here," he said wryly. "Isn't it, guys?"

Baekhyun laughed nervously.

"Yeah."

Baekhyun's parents moved uncomfortably.

"It was bizarre, definitely..." Baekbeom kept talking. 

"I am sure there are more interesting things we can talk," Beomseok tried to interfere. "The weather is so good today, maybe we should-"

"...But at the same time, I didn't realize that gay porn was so intense," Baekbeom interrupted his father's speech, looking at Baekhyun and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"And why were you watching gay porn?" Baekhyun asked defiantly, making his parents grumble about the inappropriate subject. 

"Curiosity." Baekbeom shrugged again, in a habit that was already starting to bother Kyungsoo.

"To someone who didn't like it, you seem quite interested," Kyungsoo spoke for the first time, a little flushed, but composed.

"Well, it was an interesting experience. The actors seemed quite profe-"

"Enough!" Eunji scolded in horror. "This is not a subject for breakfast, don't be inappropriate."

Baekbeom laughed out loud, enjoying the discomfort of his brother and brother-in-law, who looked more than ready to get on a rocket and explode into thousands of bits in outer space.

"Sorry, I was just sharing the reason I couldn't sleep properly," he said cynically, not looking the least bit regretful.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

"Let's change the subject! How are you, Kyungsoo? You are quiet today," Eunji said, as if Kyungsoo were the most talkative person in the world.

"I'm good," Kyungsoo pretended to be excited. "How about you?"

"I'm good too! Today I'm going to make a special dish for dinner, if you want to help…" she suggested friendly, keeping the conversation that Kyungsoo tried his best to keep up with.

It was hard to concentrate, though, with the diabolical laughter, the suggestive looks and jokes that Baekbeom made from time to time, in addition to the not very discreet kicks that Baekhyun gave his brother under the table.

At least he had survived, but the urge to dramatically kill himself was there for the rest of the day. He couldn't wait to go home.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


X

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The days just passed, fast and unforgiving. A week and four days of pure stress and suicidal thoughts that, magically, became murderous thoughts. 

Kyungsoo was definitely losing his patience, he would need to be a saint to endure so much disrespect without doing anything about it and he was far from being one.

The relationship between him and his in-laws wasn't the best, but he could already see progress in the way Eunji initiated conversations and treated him cordially, as well as in the way Beomseok invited him to discuss political issues — since both Baekhyun and Baekbeom hated that kind of subject.

However, the relationship between him and his brother-in-law was completely different, Baekbeom didn't collaborate in the slightest to improve. Since he witnessed that embarrassing scene, things have never been the same: tasteless jokes, mocking speeches and malicious insinuations have increased significantly, making Kyungsoo feel more uncomfortable than ever.

However, the discomfort soon turned into something bigger, something like anger and disgust, _ disdain _ by his brother-in-law and the desire to suffocate him with that cushion he had bought for him as a Christmas present.

Kyungsoo didn't tend to be aggressive, he was very calm and even affectionate if he wasn't angry, however, Baekbeom managed to awaken his darker, more murderous side.

At the moment, there were only the two of them in the room — since Baekhyun and his parents were outside decorating the house for Christmas —, watching a cartoon about a girl and a bear, which Kyungsoo's nephew particularly loved, very educational for a six years old kid.

By a miracle, everything was quiet, Baekbeom seemed genuinely interested in the cartoon and Kyungsoo didn't even want to start a conversation.

Kyungsoo was paying for all his mistakes in those two weeks, which were going terribly slow, and he was looking forward to going home and forgetting everything he had to do to please Baekhyun's family. 

While thinking about his misfortunes, Kyungsoo didn't even notice Baekbeom gaze on him, all analytical.

Baekbeom didn't hate Kyungsoo, as he surely should have thought, he just hated the idea of seeing his little brother grow up and fall in love, sort of cutting ties to gradually raise his own family.

Baekbeom still lived with his parents — although he had his job and financial stability — because he wasn't yet ready to face the world alone, with no one to hold his hand. Baekhyun was always more emotionally independent than him and, even though he was happy for him, he was also a little jealous.

The fact is that Kyungsoo clearly made Baekhyun happy, without a doubt, but Baekbeom still liked to provoke him and didn't waste time to do any more fun.

"You don't look like a bottom," Baekbeom said out of nowhere, drawing Kyungsoo's attention to him.

Kyungsoo frowned immediately and asked, "What?"

"You don't look like a bottom," he repeated in the same carefree tone, as if they were talking about the falling snow outside.

Kyungsoo widened his eyes, a little perplexed. How the hell did Baekbeom know about these things? 

"And how exactly a bottom look like?" Kyungsoo asked way too curious about his answer.

"I don't know, all delicate and sensitive, a little effeminate," he replied simply. "Like Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun is not effeminate," Kyungsoo stated, already imagining the bullshit that was going to slip from his mouth.

"Well, he has some feminine traits…" Baekbeom said gracefully. "At school, his friends always invited him to be part of the cross dressed coffee in the annual projects."

"And?"

"I don't know, I'm just stating a fact."

How idiot.

"A totally irrelevant and unfounded fact." Kyungsoo fake laughed. "Apparently you don't know anything about same-sex relationships, you always fall into the same stereotypes," he kept talking, irritated at this point. "By the way... why are you so interested in your brother's sex life? If you really want to know, I'm glad to tell you we are very pleased with each other."

Baekbeom shifted uncomfortably on the couch, feeling a little... _ stupid _.

"I noticed that," he replied without the same enthusiasm as before.

"Great," Kyungsoo thought the conversation was over.

"But Baekhyun as a top… I never imagined," Baekbeom said, noticing how he was pissing Kyungsoo off and loving it. 

Kyungsoo was starting to get angry.

"Yeah, he is… really good at what he does."

"I don't need details."

"You started," he pointed out.

"I was curious."

"It's your problem."

They stood silent for a few seconds.

"Why did he choose you from all the men in the world?" Baekbeom asked ironically.

Kyungsoo took a deep breath.

"Who knows."

"I wouldn't choose yo-"

"Shut up," Kyungsoo blurted out. "What is your problem?"

Baekbeom was surprised by the sudden rage of the peaceful Do Kyungsoo.

"Nothing, I just…"

"Then shut up and watch that goddamn cartoon," he advised with a scary look.

Baekbeom shrank on the couch.

Both were silent, not for long, though. Soon Baekbeom found another topic of conversation very... interesting, still involving Kyungsoo's sex life, which almost cost him his life, literally.

If someone said to Kyungsoo that he would lose all his patience at that moment and fly over his brother-in-law with a cushion, he would probably laugh until he cried because it sounded so absurd that he was sure it would never happen, but... that's exactly what happened.

One moment, they were watching Masha and the Bear, and the next, they were grappling on the floor.

Kyungsoo seemed out of control when he hit Baekbeom, who was trying to defend himself from the hits with his arms, shouting and trying to contain his kind brother. He took out all his frustrations at that moment, all the insults he had to hear, all the demands of Baekhyun's parents, who never seemed to find him enough, everything he had to do to _ try _ to please them.

Kyungsoo was in emotional chaos, he had never worked so hard to be accepted and frustrated to the point of exploding and attacking one of his boyfriend's most loved people.

It didn't take long for the “fight” to be separated by an alarmed Baekhyun, who heard the screams from afar and ran to see what was going on. He had to pull Kyungsoo and hold him tightly in his arms while Baekbeom recovered from the shock, all red and disheveled.

Both seemed to have come back from a war.

What a beautiful example of a family relationship.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


[...]

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Later that same day, lying in a warm bed, Kyungsoo started crying of frustration. He didn't usually cry, it wasn't like him to be shaken by anything, but he couldn't take it anymore, he was at his limit.

Baekhyun was in the bathroom, so Kyungsoo took the time to cry everything he had without worrying his boyfriend so much. Kyungsoo knew that Baekhyun was feeling guilty and worried about his emotional state because he didn't stop asking even a second if he was okay, if he wanted to go home, even after all that happened.

Kyungsoo was feeling terrible after "beating" Baekbeom up — who was _ thankfully _ okay, since he wouldn't forgive himself if he had cause some serious damage — and he just wanted to hide and never leave his cave. If Baekhyun's family didn't like him that much before, now they certainly hated him.

Kyungsoo was so screwed. 

His thick tears wetted the pillow and his body trembled from his small sobs, making him feel small and insignificant. He tried to clean his face and pretend he was sleeping when he heard the bathroom door being opened by Baekhyun, who noticed his weird behavior right away.

Kyungsoo hated to cry in front of the others, so he huddled under the blanket and did his best to ignore Baekhyun's presence, who was already climbing on the bed and approaching. It was hard to ignore, though, practically impossible when Baekhyun wrapped his arms around his body in a warm, comforting hug.

They didn't say anything, they just held each other, at least until Kyungsoo calmed down from his crying crisis. Baekhyun quickly kissed his cheek and started talking about the most random things, which made Kyungsoo feel grateful since he didn’t mention the fight, but at the same time, a little upset with himself.

They needed to talk about that.

"I'm sorry," Kyungsoo said suddenly, turning to face Baekhyun and interrupting his monologue about Kimi ni Todoke, one of his favorite shoujos.

Baekhyun frowned.

"For what?" he asked, seeming genuinely confused.

"For hitting your brother, maybe?" Kyungsoo replied sarcastically.

"Oh, that…" Baekhyun chuckled softly. "Don't feel guilty, I've always wanted to hit him too, Baekbeom has a gift of driving people crazy."

"But still…" Kyungsoo insisted. "I shouldn't have done that."

"I'm not mad about that, I know how annoying he can be," Baekhyun assured. "I'm just worried about _ you _, you had never acted like that... it was surreal." 

Kyungsoo groaned in shame, hiding his face under the blanket while Baekhyun kept looking at him with nothing but understanding.

"Also, I think I'm the one who should be apologizing," Baekhyun said, getting his attention back. "I hadn't noticed how bad you were feeling until I saw you crying, I knew you were having a hard time, but I didn't realize how hard it was," he admitted, looking at his own hands and pouting. "I guess I'm not that good of a boyfriend."

Kyungsoo immediately denied, reaching Baekhyun's face to look at him in the eye.

"You're are wonderful," Kyungsoo whispered, trying to make him understand it wasn't his fault. "And of course you didn't realize, I didn't tell you…" He chuckled at that. "The thing is, it's not your fault, I didn't want you to protect me from your family, I genuinely wanted them to like me, but I think they must hate me now." 

Kyungsoo seemed dejected, thinking about how he acted so impulsively. Baekhyun grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles softly — making him giggle unintentionally — before speaking again.

"They must not and if they do, that's their concern," Baekhyun said convicted. "I'm the one who decides what's good for me, and you are just perfect."

"But…" Kyungsoo trailed off, trying to think rationally and not with his heart, that was beating contently at Baekhyun's confession.

"Not buts…" Baekhyun cut him off. "You are my boyfriend and I love you, understand that."

Kyungsoo slowly accepted, nodding and closing his eyes, finally in peace; Baekhyun's words and soft touches on his skin making him feel extremely warm.

"I love you too," he confessed seconds later, looking deeply into his lover's eyes.

Baekhyun smiled so beautiful and hugged him so tightly that Kyungsoo instantly forgot about the unpleasant events he had gone through and felt that everything would be okay.

They would be fine.

  
  
  
  
  
  


X

  
  
  
  
  
  


Eventually, everything was fine.

After two weeks of misunderstandings, provocations and non-constructive criticisms from the Byuns, Kyungsoo had finally passed the test. Kyungsoo's persistence was paid off with the acceptance of the family, that, despite not dying of love for him, ended up getting used to his presence and his way.

Surprisingly, after the fight with Baekbeom, with sincere apologies and a few cans of beer, Kyungsoo and he ended up getting along and becoming good friends, without resentment for fighting on the floor.

Baekhyun's mother called him to talk the very next day and asked what had happened, genuinely concerned by his outbreak. Kyungsoo ended up talking about everything he was feeling since his arrival, about the fact that he had never been in a similar situation before and how difficult it was for him to relate to other people, which Eunji understood perfectly.

His mother-in-law even admitted that the teasing was not because she disliked him, but because mothers never accept that their children have grown up and that not even the most perfect man in the world would be good enough for their child. Mother-in-law thing.

Beomseok said nothing, but silently approved his relationship with Baekhyun — that didn't even need approval.

Of course, Baekhyun's parents didn't suddenly begin to love him, but their coexistence had improved significantly in the last few days of their stay in Bucheon. In the end, Kyungsoo was happy, because regardless of anything, Baekhyun was the one who really mattered and he loved him, just as he loved him back. So everything was fine.

At the moment, everyone was gathered in the living room, wrapped up in warm, handmade clothes.

Eunji was particularly beautiful with brushed hair and light makeup, just as Beomseok looked nice in his reindeer and polka dot sweater. Baekbeom, on the other hand, was a little messy as always, but handsome in his own way.

And Baekhyun… ah… Baekhyun was beautiful; wearing the sweater Kyungsoo had given him as a present and his hair parted in half in a way that _ surprisingly _ wasn't ugly, all tidy and stunning.

Kyungsoo found it humanly impossible to love someone as much as he loved Baekhyun, he had never even dreamed of falling in love that way. Just to look at him, he felt his heart racing and his hands sweating a little, but he was so fucking in love, so glad to meet someone who fit him so well that he didn't regret it, not even a bit.

With a sigh, Kyungsoo discreetly intertwined his fingers with Baekhyun's while he talked to his parents about his winter vacation and other things. Baekhyun instantly squeezed his hand and held it close.

His in-laws smiled slightly at the small display of affection, comfortable with the situation. On the other hand, Baekbeom rolled his eyes and pretended to vomit, attracting the couple's attention.

"I swear to God, you guys are disgusting."

They started laughing.

"You're just jealous, hyung," Baekhyun said smugly, pulling Kyungsoo closer and hugging him sideways. "I have the most beautiful boyfriend in the world."

"Ew." Baekbeom made a disgusted face. "You don't have to be so cheesy."

"I'm just being honest."

Eunji and Beomseok chuckled.

"You talk about me, but you're really handsome too…" Kyungsoo uttered sheepishly, making Baekhyun's eyes glint. 

"I? I'm gorgeous," Baekhyun joked. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "If I were you, I would also fall in love with me."

"You're overreacting, bro," Baekbeom snorted.

"Baekhyunie is the most beautiful baby," Eunji got into the joke.

"The only handsome son I have," Beomseok said playfully.

"What?! But I'm the only one who still lives with you! How dare you?" Baekbeom pretended to be offended, making everyone laugh.

"That's why I said you have to get married soon," Eunji cut him off. "I don't want to have to raise you until you are forty, have in mind that…" she continued scolding.

Within seconds, the family got into a heated argument about the future of the firstborn in that house, while Baekhyun laughed and gave his opinion here and there. Kyungsoo felt infected by his boyfriend's laughter and soon everyone was laughing at Baekbeom's grumbles and complaints.

At that moment, Kyungsoo felt truly accepted and pleased to have met his boyfriend's family, even though he knew that he didn't really need their approval for Baekhyun to stay by his side. Deep down, what mattered was the fact that, even though not everything lasted forever, they were fine, in love, _ happy _ together.

As long as Baekhyun loved him, Kyungsoo would be the happiest person in the world — and he wasn't even exaggerating.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed. If possible, let me know what you think <3  
Bye!!!


End file.
